


And Don't Forget To Take Deep Breaths

by Gala_and_Elle, theletterelle



Series: Slantverse [21]
Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - High School, Breathplay, Dom/sub, M/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-30 23:50:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gala_and_Elle/pseuds/Gala_and_Elle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theletterelle/pseuds/theletterelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon asks for what he wants. Sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Don't Forget To Take Deep Breaths

Now that they're officially dating, Brendon has finally relaxed around everyone. He's not so jumpy, not so quick to look down and bite his lip like he's afraid he'll be kicked in the ass if he makes a sound. He speaks up. He jokes, with a biting sense of humor that Spencer applauds, as long as it's aimed at other people. Most importantly, he's started asking. Not demanding; he knows better than that, but offering respectful suggestions. "You could..." or "If you wanted..." Spencer does want. Spencer can. Spencer does.

He wishes they had more than lunch together. He'd see about switching Brendon over to his own schedule, but the semester's far enough along that he'd rather not confuse Brendon for no reason other than he wants to. Sometimes he feels like that should be enough, but responsibility tells him it's not. So he makes the most of lunchtime. They sit as close as they can, Spencer's hand always curved around Brendon's arm or clutched in his shirt collar. Scening isn't allowed, but kneeling is, so sometimes when no one at the Mormon table is watching, he has Brendon on his knees, eating from a tray on the floor. Victoria rolls her eyes-- "Really, Spence? _Really?_ \-- but when Brendon gives her his innocent deer look, she laughs and shakes her head. 

It's one of those days that Spencer breaks the rule. Brendon is on a kneeling pad, his left hand curled around Spencer's calf, his head pressed against Spencer's thigh. There's plausible deniability, but not much. Spencer pets Brendon's hair while Gerard is talking about whatever Gerard talks about. Brendon snuggles closer. His hand slides up to Spencer's knee. Spencer looks down in warning, but Brendon looks at him innocently. "Watch it," murmurs Spencer, and Brendon puts his head down, but leaves his hand where it is. Spencer allows it. For now. 

Brendon doesn't say a word, but it's not like Spencer can't feel the hand on his thigh after a few minutes. "No," hisses Spencer. He wishes he meant it. Against the rules, he has to remember that, against the _rules_ , and he's not one of those assholes who think the rules don't apply just because he's a dom. 

"What's going on down there?" asks Gabe, pushing back his chair to look. "Oh dude, watch it. You're gonna get Brendon in big trouble." 

" _Me?_ " Spencer wants to tell Gabe just how not fair that is, that Spencer's hardon is entirely Brendon's fault, but somehow he's having a hard time talking right now, with Brendon's hand up to his crotch, and is he _massaging_? Oh yes, yes he is. It's intolerable. Spencer grabs Brendon's hand and stands up, pulling Brendon with him. "We're going," Spencer announces, pulling his t-shirt down to hide behind. "See you guys later." He pulls Brendon along after him. Brendon waves, unable to hide a smile. 

They run into Jimmy along the way. Spencer's wallet only has a couple bucks in it, so he pulls out his phone and shoves it into Jimmy's hand. "I'm good for it," he says. "I'll get you the money tomorrow; you can keep this until then, okay?" Jimmy looks at him, seems to understand his desperation. He puts the phone in his pocket and nods. "I'll unlock the door." 

Spencer drags Brendon down the stairs and pushes him up against the wall. Brendon's eyes are wide and delighted. Spencer shakes his head. "Brendon. Are you _trying_ to get me in trouble?" 

"No, sir," says Brendon demurely. "But we aren't in trouble. We're in the basement." 

" _We_ aren't in trouble. _You_ are." Spencer presses up against Brendon, pins his wrist to the wall. "You don't think I'm going to let this slide, do you?" 

_I hope not_ says Brendon's expression. He says nothing. 

Spencer unbuckles his belt with one hand, then Brendon's. He grabs hold of Brendon's dick and squeezes. Brendon's eyes open wider; he bites his lip and whimpers. 

"Oh, no," says Spencer. "I don't want to hear a sound outta you. You wanted to play at school, fine, we'll play, but you call _no_ attention to us, get it?" 

Brendon nods. Spencer squeezes again, and this time Brendon shuts his eyes and holds his breath until Spencer lets go. Spence slides his hand into Brendon's underwear and rubs his thumb across the head of Brendon's cock. "God," groans Brendon, and that's all the excuse Spencer needs. He takes his hand away from Brendon's wrist and slaps him across the cheek. Not too hard, not hard enough to leave a handprint, but enough so Brendon gasps and stills. 

"I thought I told you," says Spencer. "If you can't keep quiet, I'm going to have to keep you quiet." He thumbs Brendon's cock again, and when Brendon moans helplessly, Spencer covers his mouth. And pinches his nose shut. 

Brendon jerks against his hand. Spencer holds it there for a second, then lets go. "If you need to stop," he whispers, "pound the wall. Understood?" Brendon nods and slams his fist against the wall to show it. His eyes are unfocused, and he's breathing hard. Spencer takes advantage of the next indrawn breath to cover Brendon's mouth again, and takes a firmer grip on his cock. He pinches Brendon's nose again, and Brendon's eyes close in ecstasy. His body convulses each time Spencer jerks his cock. It's amazing how this one thing can bring Brendon so close to the edge. Spencer lets him breathe again, and Brendon brings in air in great gulping gasps. 

It's not fair to give Brendon all the fun. Spencer tugs down his own pants and pushes at Brendon's, until both their dicks are free. Spencer rubs his up against Brendon's, and at Brendon's strangled cry, covers up his nose and kisses him. Brendon sucks at Spencer's mouth, his body searching for air anywhere. Spencer kisses Brendon hard and bites his tongue. Brendon would cry out, but there's no way for him to make a sound. Spencer thrusts against Brendon, counts to thirty, lets him breathe, cuts it off again. Brendon's hands are on Spencer's shoulders, fisted tight and struggling not to push him away. 

It's the authority that gets to Spencer; it's the goddamn _ownership_ , the way he can just do this and Brendon will let him. Has to, needs to let him. "If you can hold your breath," whispers Spencer in Brendon's ear, "for the next minute, I'll let you come. I'm going to jerk off on you, and you're going to hold your breath until I'm done, and _then_ you can come. Unless you start breathing again. I'll punish you if that happens."

Brendon would howl if he could, Spencer knows, but he nods instead, eyes shiny with anticipation. He takes in a deep breath and holds it. Spencer spits into his hand and takes hold of his dick. Brendon stands there, pressed against the wall, face red with the effort of obeying Spencer's order, while Spencer counts the seconds in his head and jerks his cock, faster and faster until he comes at the fifty-second mark. He spurts onto Brendon's stomach, lines dripping across his t-shirt, and oh shit, that's going to have to be washed in the sink before Brendon comes back to class. Maybe they can find a clean gym shirt or something. 

"Breathe," Spencer commands, and Brendon does, gasping and coughing like he was held underwater. "Good boy," says Spencer. It's amazing what an orgasm will do for his mood. "You want to come now, don't you? Nod your head if you do." 

Brendon's nod is heartfelt. Spencer smiles. "Do it." He places Brendon's hand on his cock, still hard and leaking. Brendon starts to jerk off instantly. Spencer covers his mouth, lets Brendon breathe in one last time, and seals off his airway.

He thought it would take another minute. It takes maybe twenty seconds before Brendon comes in his own hand, shuddering under the strain. Spencer keeps his hand over Brendon's nose and mouth until Brendon's hand falls limply to his side. Spencer lets him go then, steps back and catches Brendon when he starts to slide to the floor. "Oh," whispers Brendon. "Fuck. Thank you. Thank you, sir." 

Spencer tries to check the time, then remembers his phone is in Jimmy's pants. Lunch is long over; they've probably already missed another class on top of it. But there's no skimping on this part. They both need it. "You did great," says Spencer, easing Brendon to the floor and crouching down beside him. "You were unbelievably hot. I'm really happy with you."

"You are?" Brendon glows. "I was? Awesome. I’m happy with you too."

Spencer stares at Brendon for a second, then smiles and shakes his head. “You are ridiculous. C’mere.” He pulls Brendon into his lap and pets his head. He’ll have to tell him later that this isn’t okay, that gaming Spencer at school better not happen again, but not now. Right now, snuggling Brendon is first priority.


End file.
